


Heavy Impact

by Laureninthesky



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Abortion, Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Medical Procedures, Miscarriage, Unplanned Pregnancy, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureninthesky/pseuds/Laureninthesky
Summary: Data and Lieutenant Yar share a shocking secret with dangerous consequences. Data faces a race against the clock as it all comes to a head just as the Enterprise must save a planet in need.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: This story mentions abortion, infertility, and miscarriage.

Worf was troubled. He stood uncomfortably close to Lieutenant Yar and breathed in deep, trying not to be obvious. The scent he had caught briefly before was still there, and now he had confirmed it without a doubt. He took a step back to a more reasonable distance and switched his focus back to his present duty. He would address this new information with Lieutenant Yar in private. He monitored the sensors carefully, but the scent kept the information at the back of his mind.

At the end of the shift, he followed Yar into the turbolift as normal and let the door slide shut. In the enclosed space, the scent was inarguable, inescapable. As the lift began to move, he turned to her and halted its progress.

"Lieutenant, I must speak with you on a matter of some delicacy," he said, meeting her eyes. She looked up at him with surprise.

"What is it, Worf? Is everything alright?"

He nodded briefly. He was unsure if he should even bring it up, but had considered the issue at length during their shift and decided that he would want to know in her position.

"I know that this is none of my business and I apologize for the intrusion, but I detected today a faint change in your scent." Yar's eyebrows raised.

"A change in my scent?"

"Yes. It has been my experience that in human women this change usually indicates the very early stages of pregnancy. If this is the case, you have my congratulations." His words didn't match his grim expression. He was almost certain that this revelation would be unwelcome, and he was correct.

Yar was stunned. She steadied herself with a hand to the wall of the turbolift. "I… but… I don't…" she trailed off. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed, then stood up straight. "Worf. Thank you for telling me. I must see Dr. Crusher right away. Resume lift, sick bay."

Worf nodded, searching her face. "Tasha. I consider you a friend, and I would be remiss not to ask. Is everything okay?"

Yar shook her head, but smiled, gathering herself before answering. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just confused. I'm sure this goes without saying, but please keep this between the two of us."

Worf nodded. "Of course. You have my word." The lift slowed to a stop and she beamed at him over her shoulder as she stepped off into sick bay.

"Oh, hello Tasha. What can I do for you?" asked Dr. Crusher, smiling happily. Sick bay was unusually empty of patients, and the regular crop of orderlies were out of sight.

Tasha sat heavily on an exam table and looked around the room. "I, ah… I think I need a pregnancy test," she said, smiling faintly. Dr. Crusher blinked, then nodded quickly and brought over her scanner.

"Yes, of course. Please sit still and breathe normally." She slowly moved the scanner over Tasha's abdomen, staring at the readout on her handheld.

"Well?" Tasha asked when she had completed the scan. Dr. Crusher looked up from her instrument at Yar.

"The scan confirmed that you are currently three weeks pregnant."

Tasha shook her head, laughing, and Dr. Crusher stared at her with concern. "That doesn't make any sense," Tasha said, running a hand through her hair. "The only person I've been with in the past… four months, I'd say, is Data."

Dr. Crusher was taken aback. Her eyes were wide and her lips pressed together in shock. "Are you certain?" she asked, staring back down at the readouts to try to make sense of the new information.

"Yes, I'm certain. The last person before him was a woman." Dr. Crusher nodded, still thinking.

"Has Data mentioned his… fertility to you?" she asked delicately.

"No, we hadn't discussed it. I just assumed he was infertile since he's an android. I have an implant like everybody else, so I don't really think about things like that very often." She was hunched over, propping her head up with one hand pressed against her forehead.

"Well, no implant is one hundred percent effective…" Dr. Crusher replied, inclining her head as she finished the sentence. "What made you think to come to me? Have you spoken to Data about it yet?"

"I haven't, I didn't know until a few minutes ago. Worf told me he could tell a difference in my scent. I didn't believe him at first, but I have been feeling off the past week, so it seemed like a good idea to come in."

Dr. Crusher leaned against the exam table behind her, crossing her arms. She and Yar both were lost in thought. It was a marvel that no one else had entered sick bay as they spoke.

Tasha broke the silence with a long sigh. "I can't keep this pregnancy," she said, shaking her head. "I don't have the time or the inclination for parenthood, and I suspect that Data would say the same."

Dr. Crusher nodded, standing and straightening her jacket. "Of course. It's a minimally invasive procedure, but the recovery will take a couple of days. I can notify the captain that you'll need to be off duty during that time. Is this your first pregnancy?" she asked, her tone as delicate as possible. She knew that Tasha had no children, but that didn't always mean a person had never been pregnant before.

Tasha nodded. Dr. Crusher was relieved. That would make the process simpler.

"The first time can be difficult. Do you need anything for your symptoms right now? Fatigue, nausea?"

Tasha smiled, shaking her head. "Thank you, doctor, I'm fine for now. I've got to go talk to Data."

"Yes, I'd like to speak with him as well. Please let him know for me." Tasha nodded in response. Before she could stand, the turbolift door slid open and Commander Riker walked in. Seeing the two women looking so serious, he stopped short, a look of concern on his face.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," he said, holding up his hands. Tasha smiled and shook her head, getting up from the table.

"No, I was just leaving. Thank you, doctor," she said, turning to Dr. Crusher. She smiled at Riker as she passed him, and he stared back with his brow furrowed. When the lift door closed, he turned to Dr. Crusher and opened his mouth to ask after Tasha. She cut him off, crossing her arms.

"What can I do for you, Commander?" she asked pointedly. He looked over his shoulder once more at the lift door, then turned back to Dr. Crusher who stared back at him with raised eyebrows. He decided to drop it.

"I came to ask you about Wesley's schedule…"

Tasha walked slower than usual down the corridor to Data's quarters, trying to formulate what she would say when she arrived. They'd had several more encounters after that first intoxicated night. She had apologized for her embarrassed outburst and they had turned their relationship into a regular fling. She'd been surprised by how much she was enjoying herself, but now all she felt was a creeping sense of unease. She thought back to the second time they'd had sex, after she apologized and explained her behavior. When they were finished, lying in bed together, they had talked for a long while.

"Data, is sex pleasurable for you?" she asked, staring at him in the dark from her pillow. His yellow eyes looked back at her.

"Yes, very much so," he answered, nodding. "I also enjoy the feeling of closeness."

Tasha smiled, relieved. Part of the reason why she'd been so embarrassed the first time was from the feeling of having taken advantage of Data, having used him with no regard for his own preferences or interests. She twined her legs with his under the sheet. He was briefly surprised, but then relaxed and moved closer to her, smiling. "I like closeness too," she said, wrapping an arm around him. He responded in kind, if a bit awkwardly.

"Do you desire sex? Do you crave it if you go for a long time without it?" she asked. She was intensely curious. Data opened his mouth, then pressed his lips together and looked away, thinking, before turning back to her.

"No, I do not. I do think about it from time to time, but the thoughts are not accompanied by urges as described in medical texts I have read about humans," he answered thoughtfully.

"Hmmm," she answered, nodding. "Have you ever had sex before me?" she asked without thinking. Immediately she blushed and turned her face away. "I'm sorry, that's much too personal. You don't have to answer, it's none of my business."

Data looked confused by her response. "I do not mind. Yes, I have in the past. Once in Starfleet Academy and once aboard the USS Trieste. I still consider it a relatively new experience." She'd smiled and changed the topic after that, and they had talked until she fell asleep.

It hadn't even occurred to her to ask him about his fertility at the time. She'd taken it for granted that he was sterile since he was an android. She had no clue if he was aware of his reproductive ability or not.

He met her at the door with a smile and invited her in, but frowned when he saw the look on her face. The door slid shut behind them. She sat down on his small couch and he followed suit, sitting across from her. "Tasha, is everything alright?" he asked, leaning in. She ran a hand over her face and rested her chin on her knuckles. She was fatigued. She should have asked the doctor for something before she left, but it was too late now.

"Not exactly. I'm not sure how to tell you this," she said. He leaned forward further, his concern growing. "I guess I should just do it." She put her hands in his and stared into his eyes. "Data, I'm pregnant, and you're the only possible father."

Data sat straight up, his eyes wide. "Oh," he said. "I did not think that would be possible." Tasha shook her head, looking up at him.

"I didn't either. Data, did you know that you were fertile?"

He shook his head once, quickly. "No, I was not aware. I would have told you if I had known. I apologize. I… am not sure how to react."

She put a hand on his knee. "It's okay, Data. My prophylactic implant failed as well. No one is at fault." She looked down at her lap. "I… I don't intend to keep the pregnancy." Tasha's emotions were catching up to her. The last hour or so had been a whirlwind of new and overwhelming information. She put her head in her hands and cried. Data rose immediately and crossed the short distance to her, putting his arms around her in comfort. She leaned into his embrace.

"I'm sorry, it's just too much," she said through tears. "I only just found out. I came straight here from sick bay." Data nodded along, gently patting her back. He let her sob quietly into his chest for a little while before speaking again.

"Thank you for telling me. You did not have to do that. I support your decision completely," he said, looking down to meet her eyes.

Tasha's head snapped up to look at Data as he held her. "Data, I care for you deeply. I could never keep information like this from you. Circumstances aside, it's incredible to know that you're capable of procreation." She smiled as Data wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Yes. I must say that I am quite shocked," he said, turning introspective. "I want to know more about this. It feels very… human."

Tasha nodded, wiping her face on her sleeve. "Right. Dr. Crusher said that she wanted to talk to you about it," she said, sniffling. Data crossed the room and generated a box of tissues for her. He carried them to the couch, sitting back down beside her. She thanked him and blew her nose, trying to will herself to look normal again. Her eyes were still rimmed with red.

"Yes, I will discuss it further with her. Does anyone other than Dr. Crusher know about the pregnancy?" he asked. He considered this a private matter.

Tasha gave a sharp laugh. "Worf knows, but only because he could sense it. He doesn't know that you're involved. He's the only reason that I know already, he pulled me aside earlier today and told me. I'm grateful to him for that."

Data considered this. "So am I. I will not tell any others."

Tasha nodded. "No, neither will I. I also wanted to ask… can you stay with me while the procedure is taking place?" She leaned on him again, her muscular body tensed with stress. "I know I have nothing to worry about, but I'm nervous regardless. I would feel better if you were with me," she said, holding his hand.

"Of course," he replied, meeting her eyes. "I would not want to be alone for such a procedure either. I will be there with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Crusher strode into Captain Picard's ready room. He was at his desk looking at a screen, but he looked up and smiled when he noticed her entrance. "Dr. Crusher. What can I do for you?" he asked genially. His dark eyes sparkled. The Enterprise's last few missions had gone smoothly, they were scheduled for shore leave in a week, and the Captain was in a good mood. She still had work to do back in sick bay, but she could take a few minutes here. She crossed the room and perched on the corner of his desk, peeking down at what he was working on.

The Captain leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. He smiled as her eyes widened when she saw what he had been reading. "Reports from Main Engineering about Wesley's progress. Glowing reports," he said, taking pleasure in the wide smile that bloomed across her face. "He's an asset to the ship."

"I'm pleased to hear that he's getting on so well," she said, beaming.

"Surely that's not what brought you here," he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, you're right," she said, standing and straightening her jacket. Her expression grew serious, and he mirrored her look. "I came to tell you that Lieutenant Yar has a minor medical procedure scheduled for 0900 tomorrow. She will need at least two days to recover." The Captain leaned forward in his seat, listening intently. Dr. Crusher continued. "Please excuse her from duty during this time."

He nodded, crossing his arms. "Is she alright? Anything I need to know about?"

"She'll be fine as soon as she's recovered. Nothing major." She didn't want to share more than was necessary. She knew Data preferred his privacy, and this was a sensitive subject for even Tasha, usually an open book. The Captain nodded, clearly unsatisfied, but he allowed the matter to drop.

"Thank you for letting me know. Yes, she is excused." He tapped the comm on his uniform. "Mr. Worf, please report to my ready room at your earliest convenience."

"Thank you, Captain," she said, and headed for the door. Worf was standing at the threshold as the doors slid open, and he stepped back to let her pass, nodding politely. She smiled back.

Captain Picard sat up as Worf entered the room. "Mr. Worf, Lieutenant Yar will be on medical leave for the next three days. Please take over for her while she's away."

"Aye, sir," Worf responded, trying to control his expression. So the Lieutenant was terminating her pregnancy. As usual, the Captain picked up on his hesitation.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

Worf stood straighter, setting his gaze on the wall above Captain Picard's head, and swallowed before speaking. "Nothing to report, Captain." He had given his word to say nothing. It was no one's business but Yar's. He cursed himself internally for showing any sign of knowledge. Picard stared hard at him for a long moment, then nodded.

"Very well, then. Thank you." Worf turned and left the room, relieved. Mere moments after the door shut behind him, it reopened to reveal Commander Data. His usually serene expression seemed troubled. He crossed the room to the Captain's desk.

The Captain looked up at him expectantly. "Yes, Mr. Data?"

"Captain, request permission to take two hours off beginning at 0900 tomorrow. I will be in sick bay if my presence is needed." The Captain nodded, stroking his chin.

"Permission granted. May I ask what for? Isn't Lieutenant Yar scheduled for a procedure at that time?" Data blinked, surprised.

"Yes. She has asked that I accompany her," he responded carefully. The Captain waited, but Data did not volunteer any additional information.

"At the risk of prying, Mr. Data, is there any particular reason?" he asked, the corners of his mouth turned down, his expression inquisitive. Data stiffened uncomfortably.

"Please forgive me, Captain, but I do not wish to say."

The room was tense. Picard frowned. "It has no bearing on you or Lieutenant Yar's duties?"

"It does not, sir." Data's expression did not change.

"Then I won't press you further. You may go." Data nodded and left the room. Picard stared at his desk, concerned. Something was going on on his ship, and it could very well be none of his business, but his curiosity was well and truly roused. He sat in quiet contemplation for several minutes before Commander Riker entered the room.

"Captain, we're well on our way to the Allara system. Sensors indicate that we should arrive in less than five hours," he said, his voice booming through the space.

"Very good, number one," he answered absently. "Make note that Lieutenant Yar is scheduled to be off duty for three days. Worf has taken the post in her absence. Commander Data will also be unavailable for two hours tomorrow to accompany her. Do you know anything about this?" He turned to meet Riker's eye. Riker frowned.

"I did run into Tasha in sick bay earlier today. She was talking with Dr. Crusher, and it seemed serious. I was going to ask, but Dr. Crusher all but scolded me for my concern," he said, his boyish face looking hurt. Captain Picard nodded, staring into space.

"Interesting. Worf was acting strangely as well. I think he knows something. I wonder why everyone is being so cagey," he said, looking up at Riker with genuine confusion.

"Would you like me to get to the bottom of it, sir?" Riker asked, eager. Picard shook his head.

"No, there's nothing of major concern yet. This could just be none of our business. Keep your eyes open, though. Let me know if anything comes to you organically. More than anything, I'm curious."

"Aye, sir," Riker said, visibly disappointed.

Data stayed with Tasha in her quarters overnight in preparation for the procedure in the morning. She clung to him, confessing all the horrible feelings that the pregnancy was bringing up for her. Memories of her own childhood, alone and unsafe. The idea that she could give this potential child a much better life than she could have imagined as a child, and the guilt at deciding not to do so. He listened carefully, doing his best to comfort and reassure her. Yes, this was the right decision. Yes, she had the right to make it. Yes, he agreed with her. He never tired. When she finally fell asleep from exhaustion, he watched over her and woke her from nightmares.

In the morning they reported to sick bay together. Tasha was looking worse for wear with dark circles under her eyes, and Data was tense. Dr. Crusher greeted them with a nervous smile.

"I ran some more tests since the last time I saw you. I've confirmed that Data is in fact the father," she said, meeting his eyes. Data stopped short, his yellow eyes widening. "I've compared the embryonic DNA to DNA from your hair and skin cells, Data. It's definitely yours."

She continued on before either of them could respond. "I also learned that this embryo is not viable by our current medical standards."

Data deflated, and Tasha let out a quiet "Oh." He had not anticipated the possibility that the only life he would be capable of creating would be damaged or unhealthy, but he considered it now with dismay. Yar reached for his hand and squeezed, offering comfort. He squeezed hers back in appreciation.

Dr. Crusher noted the comfortable intimacy between the two of them. She was glad that they were here together. She hoped to offer some reassurance to the both of them. "This particular chromosomal inviability could have happened to any human couple, and doesn't appear to be specific to either of you or your genetic material. I'll have to do more tests to be sure." Data brightened again, and Tasha rubbed his lower back, smiling over at him.

"Yes, I would be very interested to see the results of further tests," he said, nodding. Dr. Crusher escorted them to a private room to explain the procedure.

"The procedure itself will last no more than twenty minutes, but you'll need to recover here for at least two hours before you can return to your quarters. I can put you under anesthesia-" Tasha grimaced at this, "-or you can stay awake. Whatever you prefer. If you're awake, you will experience a fair amount of pain. Regardless, you'll be bleeding heavily today, and slightly less so tomorrow and the day after. You'll need to come back in tomorrow for an iron infusion." Tasha nodded.

"Yes, I'd like to be awake. I can handle the pain, and I'd rather not be incapacitated."

Data's eyebrows were raised. "Doctor, Lieutenant Yar will be bleeding heavily for multiple days?" he asked, mild horror on his face. "Will she not die from blood loss?"

The doctor shook her head. "It's not strictly bleeding. The human uterus accumulates extra blood and tissue during a pregnancy. When the pregnancy is ended, that tissue breaks down and leaves the body. There will be lots of blood, but mostly it will be broken down tissue. On the third day, we'll need to check that the dead tissue has been passed safely," she answered. Data sat back and considered the information, a thoughtful look on his face.

"The human body is fascinating," he said. Tasha gave a disgusted laugh.

Dr. Crusher held out her arms. "Shall we get started?"

Data turned to look at Tasha. She looked back at him, grasped his hand, then turned to Dr. Crusher and nodded. "I'm ready."

In a few minutes they were set up for the procedure. Tasha lay on the exam table under a gauze-thin sheet. She wore a loose-fitting dark blue garment. Data was seated next to her, still holding her hand. Dr. Crusher hurried around the room, gathering supplies.

"We'll begin the process with a medication cocktail that will stimulate contractions. Those will be your main source of pain. I'll monitor to make sure that the process goes to plan and that you don't react badly to the medication. Once the embryo detaches from the uterine lining, you'll be in the recovery period." Data and Tasha both listened intently. Tasha turned her head to give the doctor access to her neck for injection, then lay back.

"Do you feel anything?" Data asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet."

"It won't be long," said Dr. Crusher, tapping at the screens and inputs on the wide arm of the exam table covering Tasha's lower torso. "You'll start to feel it soon."

She was right. It began as mild discomfort, but soon Tasha was gritting her teeth against the waves of pain. Data looked on with concern. Her hands were clammy and a sheen of sweat formed on her face.

"What does it feel like?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. She choked out a laugh.

"It feels like my insides are trying to come out," she answered. Data frowned. "I'm fine, really," she said. "I can handle it just fine. It's just… more tiring than I was expecting."

Dr. Crusher responded without looking up. "Yes, you're working muscles that aren't used often. They'll be sore for a good while afterward." Tasha nodded, breathing slowly through her nose. She was more than familiar with sore muscles. She could handle sore muscles just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Worf looked down at his monitors, frowning. "Captain. We are receiving a distress signal from a nearby planet, Megdana IV."

Captain Picard pursed his lips, recalling. "Megdana. Isn't there a Federation colony there?"

"Yes, and an established one, too. It's been there for at least eighty years," Riker answered, crossing the bridge to stand next to the Captain.

The Captain nodded. "Put it on the viewscreen."

Worf nodded. Two human women appeared on the screen. Their expressions were steady, but their eyes betrayed their anxiety.

"I am Sezara, the elected leader of the Megdana IV colony," the older woman spoke. "We are relieved that you are here." The younger woman looked on nervously.

Captain Picard furrowed his brow. "I am Captain Picard of the Starship Enterprise. What can we do for you, Sezara?"

"We have been hit by a series of large asteroids. Many of our monitoring stations have been destroyed, and many of our people have been killed or wounded. Our medical system is overwhelmed, and we suspect based off of the fragmented signals that we are receiving, that an even larger impact is coming. We also suspect that our planet's orbit has been altered by these impacts." Sezara maintained her composure, but the younger woman crumpled as she listened. "We ask that you help us in whatever capacity you are able."

Riker's eyes were wide with shock. Picard turned to Counselor Troi briefly.

"I can sense their desperation, Captain," she said, her face twisted with worry. "They have suffered great losses."

Captain Picard turned back to the viewscreen and nodded. "Yes, we will treat as many of your wounded as we are able and share supplies and information regarding the asteroid. We will attempt to divert its course." He turned from the viewscreen to look at Worf. "Lieutenant, can you locate the asteroid they're referring to?"

Worf nodded, eyes on his screen. "Yes, sensors indicate that it is one third as massive as the planet Megdana IV. Estimated impact in five hours." Picard and Riker turned to each other, making meaningful eye contact. Sezara and the younger woman looked at each other, the fear plain on their faces.

Picard tapped the comm link on his chest. "Dr. Crusher, are you getting this?"

"Aye, captain," her voice carried over.

"I want you to clear sick bay and prepare to beam up wounded from Megdana IV. We need as many beds as we can get. Commander Data, see to it that Lieutenant Yar is returned safely to her quarters, then report to the bridge."

Data turned to Dr. Crusher expectantly. "Is it safe for her to return now?"

Dr. Crusher looked down at her monitoring screens and nodded. "Yes, the embryo has detached, and she doesn't technically require medical supervision past this point. Normally I'd keep her here for observation at least a few hours, but…" she trailed off, standing and hurrying around the room to prepare.

Data looked down at Tasha. Her eyes were glazed over, and her head lolled with pain. She gritted her teeth to try to sit up, bracing herself with her arms, but she quickly crumpled, cradling her aching abdomen.

"Are you able to walk?" he asked, doubtful. She was incredibly capable at the worst of times, and though his prediction was that she would not be able to, he didn't want to underestimate or insult her. She shook her head, grimacing. "Then I will carry you," he said. He was relieved that she wouldn't try in her present condition. He stood and gathered her in his arms, scooping her from the table effortlessly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest, her eyes shut tight against the pain.

Dr. Crusher stopped her frenzy of activity to give direction. "Make sure she has enough heat for the pain, and towels for the bleeding. She also needs to stay hydrated. Check in on her in an hour, her pain should begin to subside to a more manageable level by then." The doctor was already back at work before she finished her instructions. Data acknowledged her and then stepped into the turbolift with Tasha in his arms.

"I am sorry. I feel responsible for your pain," he said, looking down at her. She shook her head, pressing her face further into his chest, but didn't speak. He walked quickly down the corridor to her quarters, drawing odd looks from all passing by. He made sure his movements were gentle and smooth, careful to avoid jostling her. He could feel the muscle contractions in her lower back against his arms. Based on their force and duration, he could estimate her pain levels. The information worried him deeply.

At long last he carried her over the threshold into her quarters, gently laying her down on the bed. He put down a towel and helped her roll on top of it. She curled into a ball, pulling her knees into her chest. He sat down next to her, offering her water, but she shook her head and turned her face away. He left the glass and pitcher on her nightstand, and resolved to make her drink when he returned. He pulled the heated blanket up over her shoulders and left the room, dimming the lights as he went. He barely heard her mumbled thanks as he stepped into the corridor.

"Data, you're covered in blood," Riker's booming voice called out as Data stepped out of the turbolift and onto the bridge. All eyes turned to him. He looked down at his uniform in surprise, noting that his sleeves were stained a dark crimson.

He looked back up at Commander Riker. "So I am. I will go and change." He turned to leave, but Captain Picard cut in.

"There's no time now. Data, at your station. The asteroid will be reaching the planet's atmosphere in just over three hours. We need to find a way to knock the asteroid off course." Data sat down and began reviewing the available information.

Worf continued the explanation. "It is surrounded by hundreds of smaller asteroids. Most will burn up in the planet's atmosphere, but others are large enough to also make impact."

Riker looked from Worf to the Captain. "Tractor beam?" he asked, his tone betraying his lack of hope.

Worf responded, shaking his head. "The main asteroid is too large to lock onto. We may be able to get a hold on some of the smaller ones."

Data turned around in his seat. Riker looked down at him, unable to take his eyes off of the blood on his sleeves. "Captain, could we launch the smaller asteroids into the larger one to alter its course away from Megdana IV?"

Captain Picard raised his eyebrows. "We can certainly try," he answered, intrigued.

Commander Riker broke into a wide grin, turning to the Captain. "Like asteroid billiards!" The Captain nodded, his dark eyes dancing with delight. It was an elegant solution.

"Billiards, sir?" asked Worf, out of the loop.

Riker turned to him, bright smile still flashing. "It's a human game played with a set of identical balls. You have to mentally estimate the exact angle and necessary force to hit one ball into a goal using another. I happen to be a bit of an enthusiast," he said, his body language expressing a kind of aw-shucks false modesty.

"Well, our calculations will certainly need to be more reliable than mental estimations, number one," the Captain answered, grinning in kind. He resolved to challenge Riker to a game as soon as they had some downtime.

"Captain, I have identified nine asteroids large enough to change the course of the main asteroid. By my calculations, we will need to hit it at least three times to alter its trajectory enough to prevent impact with Megdana IV," Data said. He transferred the coordinates of the three asteroids he recommended to Geordi's console.

"Mr. La Forge, it will take some delicacy to maneuver in this asteroid field. Please use all caution," the Captain warned.

"Aye, sir," Geordi responded, working at his console.

"Shields up," Riker called. Worf confirmed.

"Proceed to the first projectile," the Captain commanded.

"Proceeding to projectile one now, sir," Geordi responded. The ship flew slowly into the asteroid field. There was minor turbulence, but it settled quickly.

"We are being peppered by small space debris, sir," Worf explained. "Shields are holding." They sat in anticipatory silence for several moments before Worf spoke up again. "We have a lock on projectile one, sir."

"Launch angle is 13.292 degrees," Data called.

"Target asteroid on the main viewer," Captain Picard ordered. The viewscreen was soon filled with the sight of the oblong asteroid, rotating in space.

"Prepare to launch," said Riker.

"Ready, sir," Worf responded, one hand stationary over his console.

"Launch." Captain Picard gave the order. The bridge crew watched with bated breath as the projectile crashed into the target, knocking it slightly off course and increasing the speed of its rotation, making it look more menacing than ever.

"Updated estimation of impact two hours, forty-nine minutes. One hour and thirty-seven minutes to atmosphere," Worf called. Riker's jaw dropped.

"How did we lose time?" he demanded.

Data responded quickly. "We have increased the speed of the asteroid, but it is no longer on a direct collision path with Megdana IV. It is now on course for a glancing blow, which would be much less catastrophic to the planet."

"We'll knock it further off course well before then. Mr. La Forge, please position us for the next shot," the Captain interceded.

"Aye, sir."

They lined up and launched the second projectile with perfect accuracy. The target asteroid was now barely on course to collide with the planet. Data's head tilted up suddenly. He turned to the Captain. "Sir, it has been one hour and I must check on Lieutenant Yar."

The Captain raised his eyebrows. "Can it wait, Mr. Data?" he asked, gesturing at the spinning asteroid on the main viewer.

Data continued. "I am worried about her, sir. She was in considerable pain when I left her." The Captain glanced at Data's blood-crusted sleeves and relented.

"Page her, then."

Data nodded, tapping his comm link. "Data to Lieutenant Yar." He waited a moment, then tried again. "Lieutenant Yar, come in. This is Data." Still, there was no response. Commander Riker and Captain Picard shared a look.

The Captain tapped his comm link. "Lieutenant Yar, this is your captain speaking. Come in." They waited a moment more in the silence. The Captain turned to Data, gesturing to the lift with a nod. "Go," he said, his voice urgent. Data sprung from his chair and disappeared into the lift.

He sprinted through the halls, his long legs pushing him faster and faster. He burst through her door calling her name. She lay still, unresponsive. He pulled back the electric blanket and his eyes widened. She lay in a pool of blood. The sheets and towel were soaked through, and her pulse was weak.

He tapped his comm link again. "Dr. Crusher. I am bringing Lieutenant Yar back to sick bay. She is unconscious, and has lost a large quantity of blood."

"Confirmed. We'll be ready for her," Dr. Crusher responded.

Data slid his arms under her and picked her up for the second time that day. Her back was dripping wet with blood, and he was now covered in it as well. Her head lolled against his arm. This time he ran with her, carrying her to sick bay as fast as he had run to her room.

Dr. Crusher gasped when she saw the blood covering both of them. Data placed her on a table surrounded by other tables with trauma patients from the planet below. Dr. Crusher quickly threaded an IV into her arm, beginning a blood transfusion.

"Will she be okay, doctor?" Data asked. She opened her mouth to answer, but the Captain's voice carried over the comm link before she could speak.

"Doctor Crusher, report on Lieutenant Yar's condition."

She made eye contact with Data and sighed, then turned her attention back to her monitors. "She's critical, but appears to be stabilizing. She's suffered heavy blood loss and is still unconscious."

"Thank you, Doctor. Data, please return to the bridge. We are nearly in position for the final projectile."

Data looked down at Tasha, his lips pursed. He was clearly torn. Dr. Crusher looked up at him in surprise when he didn't immediately move to leave, then softened her expression when she saw the look on his face. She patted his shoulder.

"Go. She'll be fine, I promise. I'll take good care of her," she said, meeting his eyes. He took one last long look at Tasha before turning away. He watched her as the turbolift doors closed in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! =^_^= See you next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone watched in anticipation as the final projectile launched across the main viewer and smashed into the massive asteroid in the center of the screen. No one had commented on Data's bloodsoaked uniform when he arrived on the bridge this time, but he had noted concerned looks from the entire crew.

"Captain, the target asteroid is no longer on course to collide with Megdana IV," Data reported. Cheers of relief broke out from around the room.

"Excellent work, everyone. Standard orbit, please, Mr. La Forge," the Captain called.

"Standard orbit, sir," Geordi confirmed.

The mood of the room quickly turned from triumph to unease. Everyone was thinking of Lieutenant Yar and the blood covering Data's uniform. Captain Picard slowly sauntered up behind Data, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"In my ready room, please," he said, then turned to walk away. Data quickly rose to follow. All eyes were on the two of them as the door slid shut behind them.

The Captain walked to the window and remained standing. He fixed Data with a grave expression. "Data. Please explain to me what is going on with Lieutenant Yar."

Data blinked. "Sir. You know as much as I know. I am only aware of her condition as far as Dr. Crusher's last report-"

Captain Picard shook his head, cutting him off. "No, Data, I mean what was the purpose of her medical leave in the first place, and why did she request for you to join her? I want an answer, now."

"She had an abortion, sir," Data answered, his tone matter-of-fact. The Captain stopped short, crossing his arms.

"An abortion? She was pregnant?" he asked, his interest plain on his face. Data answered in the affirmative.

"But who was the father? And for what purpose did she want you there?" the Captain asked, addressing the room as much as he addressed Data. His gaze wandered as he considered the questions. To anyone other than Data, the questions would have been taken as rhetorical.

"I am the father, sir," Data answered. He stood stiff, clearly uncomfortable to any who knew him well. Captain Picard snapped his gaze back to Data, staring at him in open shock.

"You? The father? But that's-"

"Impossible, sir? I admit, I too was hesitant to believe it at first. However, Dr. Crusher has confirmed it to be true," he cut in.

Captain Picard's eyes widened. He leaned against the wall, pressing his knuckles to his lips, thinking. He stood still for a moment, then looked back at Data, his eyes narrowed. "But how can that be?"

"I do not know, sir. I am to see Dr. Crusher for further tests."

The Captain nodded. Data carried on. "It is a conundrum causing much anxiety for me, sir. On the one hand, what I am experiencing is undoubtedly human, and I find it to be deeply compelling. On the other, I cannot help but feel that I have been irresponsible, and caused Lieutenant Yar's present suffering."

The Captain looked hard at Data for a long moment, his head full of unasked questions. He looked away, rubbing his temple with one hand.

"Yes, now that you know, you will certainly need to take more care. However, there is no need to hold yourself responsible. I'm sure Lieutenant Yar doesn't." Data nodded, then looked into the middle distance, thinking. They sat in silence. Again, the Captain worked to bite down the questions that he had.

"Sir," Data said, breaking the silence. He paused before continuing. "What does it mean to be a father?" His expression was thoughtful. "There was a period of time between finding out about the pregnancy and knowing that Lieutenant Yar would choose to terminate that I had to consider…" he trailed off, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

The Captain scoffed, turning to look out into space. "I'm certainly the wrong man to ask. I have no children of my own. I barely know how to act around Wesley half the time, and he's nearly grown."

Data stepped in closer to the window, frowning. "Hm. I was under the impression that humans, like other mammals, knew instinctively how to care for their young."

The Captain smiled, his eyes twinkling. "No, like all other things we humans do, it's a learning process, one with many mistakes made along the way. We learn from how our parents raise us, and we try not to replicate the same mistakes that they made, with varying success. Often by doing so we make new mistakes of our own."

Data turned his head, processing this new information. The Captain crossed the room, settling down into his chair. He watched Data for a few moments as Data stared out into the stars. He had never thought of Data as anything less than a person, but this new revelation added a dimension that he had never ascribed to the android before.

Data turned from the window. "May I go to her, sir?" he asked, his expression grave.

The Captain nodded. "Yes, take all the time you need. And clean yourself up," he said, gesturing to Data's uniform, now a solid reddish brown from the drying blood.

Data arrived at sick bay minutes later in a clean uniform. He rushed to Tasha's side. Dr. Crusher nodded to him as he entered, but the room was still teeming with activity. She moved quickly from one Megdanan patient to the next, treating their injuries alongside her fellow medical officers.

Tasha was awake, her eyelids heavy. She smiled when she saw him, reaching out for him weakly. He took her hand, relieved to see her conscious. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes searching her for signs of further harm.

"Wiped out, but there's less pain now. I'm going to be fine," she answered quietly, her voice raspy. He brought water and held it steady as she drank.

"I am sorry. I should not have left you alone. I cannot ask for your forgiveness, but know that I apologize sincerely. This would not be happening if it were not for my errors in judgment," he said, holding eye contact with her. She laughed feebly, rolling her eyes. She reached out for his face and he bent down to allow her access. She cupped his face in her hand.

"Data, none of this is your fault, or anyone's. Sometimes things just happen. There's nothing to forgive. I'm so glad you're here," she said, stroking his cheek. She let her hand fall back to her side and he reached up to touch his face where it had been.

Dr. Crusher walked up from behind him and he quickly let his hand fall to his side again. "It's a madhouse in here," she exclaimed, holding medical instruments in both hands. She scanned Tasha's body, staring at the readout carefully. "You're safe to discharge, and this time I'm certain. The bleeding is under control. How is the pain?"

"Manageable. That's wonderful news, doctor. I'm ready to get out of here and get some real rest, I'm exhausted."

"Excellent. I sent someone down to clean your room, so it's all ready for you. Data, can you escort her down? No need to carry her, I can get her a wheelchair this time," she said, turning to go and retrieve one from the other end of the room.

"No! I can walk," Tasha insisted. "With a little help," she corrected herself, looking at Data. He smiled, nodding down at her.

They covered the distance back to her chamber slowly, taking breaks for her to rest. She leaned on him heavily, but made it back on her own two feet. He helped her down onto the bed when they finally arrived.

All signs of the earlier bloodbath were gone. He climbed into bed with her, holding her close. She settled in against his chest and fell into a light sleep. He stayed until her sleep had deepened enough for him to go without waking her. He left a short message for her on the wallscreen imploring her to contact him for anything, then left reluctantly.

Tasha woke hours later, feeling much recovered. Her strength was returning, and she was ravenous. She changed from her sick bay clothes back into her uniform, her limbs much stronger, and ate heartily. Just as she was finishing her food, her doorbell chimed.

"Come in," she called, and the door opened to reveal Counselor Troi.

"Tasha. How are you feeling? Dr. Crusher sent me to check on you," she said, her dark eyes cutting through Tasha's instinct to feign toughness.

Tasha sighed heavily. "I'm okay now. I was unconscious for the scary parts," she said, laughing at herself. She invited Troi to sit. "I think I'm more bothered by the initial procedure itself," she said, turning serious again, then shaking her head. "It's not so much that I'm bothered by it. I don't know how to feel."

Deanna leaned in, intrigued. "And what procedure was that?" she asked.

"Oh, Dr. Crusher didn't tell you? I was having an abortion," she answered. "I feel… conflicted about it. I know I made the right choice, but…" she trailed off, turning her head to gaze at the floor. She turned back to meet Deanna's eyes. "I feel like I've been unfair to the father," she said, emphasizing the word father to make it clear she didn't intend to disclose his identity.

Deanna's expression didn't change. "Did he disagree with your decision?" she asked.

Tasha shook her head. "No, we were both in agreement, but it's more complicated than that."

"How so?" she asked, tilting her head.

Tasha shifted in her seat, thinking. "He had reason to believe before this that he was incapable of having children. I know it's irrational since he agreed with me about the abortion, and according to the doctor, the embryo wasn't viable anyway, but I can't help but feel that I've taken a choice away from him. I can't shake the feeling that he would have gone along with whatever I decided, regardless of his own feelings. I feel like I've closed a door for him that he just found out was open." She talked with her hands, gesturing expansively through the explanation.

Deanna nodded thoughtfully, considering Tasha's answer. Tasha sprawled on the couch, exhausted already from all the analysis.

Troi answered after a short pause. "The father must rely on himself to make his own decisions. You can't focus your energy on second-guessing what other people tell you. And even if he wasn't in agreement with you to have the abortion, that's your decision to make, not his. You haven't closed any doors for him. Now he knows that he is capable of having children, and can do so in the future if he chooses."

Tasha nodded, one arm thrown over her eyes to block out the light. She sat up, looking back at Deanna. "I know all these things logically," she said, "but I'm having a tough time getting it through here," she finished, pressing her hands to her chest.

Troi nodded. "You should talk to the father about it. I'm sure he'll help reassure you." She smiled in her gentle way.

Tasha's eyes lit up. "Yes, you're right. He's been nothing short of amazing through this. I'm sure that will help."

Suddenly the door chimed again. Tasha called to admit the new person. When the door slid open and revealed Data standing in the corridor, Deanna sensed an overwhelming rush of emotion from Tasha. She looked back and forth from Tasha to Data, then remembered the scene on the bridge, Data covered in Tasha's blood. Abruptly, things clicked into place for her. Data was the father. As impossible as it seemed, she knew it to be true now as the pair stared at each other as if she didn't exist. As usual, she could sense nothing from Data, but she would have to be blind not to see the emotion in his expression, his body language. He hurried to Tasha's side, sitting next to her and holding her hands in his. Their every movement confirmed Deanna's assessment.

"You are awake," Data said, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now," she replied. "I'll be back to normal soon." Data nodded, relieved. Counselor Troi stood to leave, not wanting to further intrude upon the pair. She smiled to herself as she made for the door.

"Thank you, Counselor," Tasha called from the couch as she left.

Deanna walked through the bridge to the Captain's ready room, catching Commander Riker's eye as she passed. He followed her in, letting the door slide shut behind them. The Captain gestured for them both to sit.

"How is Lieutenant Yar?" he asked.

Troi smiled. "She's feeling much better. She's able to walk around now."

The Captain nodded, relieved. Riker leaned in closer, his eyebrows knit together in concern.

"She couldn't walk? She lost all that blood? Deanna, what happened to her?" he asked.

She glanced at the Captain, who nodded faintly, before responding. She turned to Riker. "She had an abortion, but there were serious complications. According to Dr. Crusher, she would have bled to death within a few more minutes if Data hadn't brought her back to sick bay," she answered. Riker listened, breathless.

"Based on their reactions to one another when I saw them together just now, I think Data may be the father," she continued, looking at the Captain this time. Riker sat back in his chair, mouth hanging open in shock behind his hand.

Captain Picard nodded. "Yes, he told me earlier. I could barely believe it."

Riker looked from Troi to Picard, his expression unchanging. "Why am I the last to know? This is incredible. Just imagine, a bunch of little Datas running around the ship. Someone will have to be our new boy wonder when Wesley grows up," he said, breaking into a wide smile. Troi and the Captain laughed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Number One," the Captain said, smiling as he admonished him. "Counselor, how did you know that Data was the father? I thought you couldn't read anything from him," he asked, his expression turning pensive.

"Sir, I think even a human would have been able to tell. The way that they looked at each other was unmistakable. I knew it seemed unlikely, but there was no other explanation for what I was seeing."

Riker smiled at her and squeezed her hand, delighted at the thought of his friends happy together. She smiled back, ever so slightly flustered at his touch. Captain Picard watched the two of them, a smile in his eyes. He leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, I believe I know what you mean," he said, grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

Several days later, Data and Tasha arrived at sick bay together. He had asked her to accompany him to hear the test results and she had agreed after asking twice if he was sure. She was fully recovered now, back to her usual springy self, and she matched him step for long-legged step.

Since the abortion, they'd spent more nights together than apart. Tasha had helped him produce the sperm sample that Dr. Crusher requested from him, to their mutual delight. Now all that was left was to wait for her assessment.

He had confessed his nerves to her as they lay in bed together the night before.

"I do not know what I should want, or if I even have the right to want things one way or the other. It seems to me a strange and needless complication to my existence, but somehow I feel drawn to the possibility. I do not know that I would want to have children if I were able, or if it would be right for me to do so, but having the choice presented and then taken from me would be difficult to bear." He lay on his back, his bare white chest peeking from under the sheet. He stared at the ceiling, pensive as he spoke.

Tasha lay on her side, all her limbs curled inward, facing him. "You sound like me," she said, her eyes shining in the dark. He turned to her, confused. She continued, shaking her head as she explained. "Not all humans know right away whether they want children or not. Everyone who considers it asks themselves in one way or another if they're good enough, or if they have the right. It's normal to feel this way." She rubbed his shoulder with her last sentence, reassuring him.

He turned back to looking at the ceiling. "I see," he said, pausing. "It is strange to encounter a choice about myself that my programming does not prepare me for. It is good to know that I am not the only one to struggle with this dilemma."

She eventually slid into a fitful sleep, but he lay awake with his thoughts all night long.

Now she squeezed his hand in the turbolift as the door opened before them. He turned his head slightly, nodding to acknowledge her, but he didn't smile. All his attention was focused on what would come next.

Dr. Crusher met them at the door, quickly ushering the pair into a private room with a wallscreen. Data perched slightly at the edge of the offered seat, leaning forward, already at attention. Tasha slid into the seat next to him, placing a comforting hand on his knee. Dr. Crusher sat facing them.

"I've run several tests and looked at the structure of the DNA in your semen," she said, pressing a button on the console in front of her. The screen on the wall displayed a complex DNA sequence. Data's eyes moved rapidly as he took in the information. "The DNA is human, but it has clearly been modified."

Tasha leaned in, looking back and forth from the screen to Data's face, watching as he took in the information. "How can you tell that it's been modified?" she asked, turning to look at Dr. Crusher.

"Natural DNA is messy, and isn't necessarily optimized to code for the phenotypes we see. Nothing is in any particular order, and you might have a string several million base pairs long that could have been much shorter and still coded for the same phenotype. Data's DNA has a lot of these same human DNA strings, but certain genes are incredibly optimized, particularly the ones that code for appearance traits. For example, eye color. Data's DNA codes specifically for yellow irises. It's an unusual trait in humanoids, but not unheard of. However, if you look at natural humanoid DNA coding for yellow irises, you'll find massive strings in multiple chromosomes that all work in tandem to produce a yellow eye. In Data's DNA, the yellow eye string is in one location on a single chromosome and contains less than 3 percent as many base pairs as any of the other 'yellow iris' codes. Similarly, skin color, hair color, height, and other physical traits that Data possesses are rewritten onto this DNA."

Data's eyes were still flicking back and forth, taking in the information on the screen, but he listened carefully as Dr. Crusher explained. He was seeing the clues that had led her to those conclusions as she spoke. When he finished, he sat back, his mind reeling. Dr. Crusher continued on.

"As you saw, Data, there's nothing in your DNA that would prevent you from fathering a child. I can say without a doubt now that the inviability of the embryo was a natural occurrence, not specifically related to your biology," she said, looking at them both. Tasha smiled at Data, rubbing his forearm supportively. He relaxed visibly, letting his shoulders drop. Dr. Crusher continued. "Obviously this DNA doesn't run your body systems, but any child that you produced would be similar to you physically. It's my guess that Dr. Soong used his own DNA as the base template for yours and edited in your physical traits."

Data considered this, nodding. "Yes, that is a reasonable assumption," he replied.

Tasha was smiling. "Dr. Soong wanted you to be able to have the choice, Data. He didn't program you to prefer one way or the other, but left the decision solely to you!" Data raised his eyebrows, clearly delighted. Dr. Crusher glanced at Tasha and they shared a quick grin.

Tasha's smile faltered after Dr. Crusher looked away. She was happy for Data, incredibly so. However, she didn't know how this revelation would impact their relationship. Things between them had remained undefined, casual. What if Data wanted a family? Her experience with the abortion had only solidified her choice to not have children. If she was at odds with Data, would they have to immediately split? Her thoughts raced and she lost the thread of the discussion between Dr. Crusher and Data.

She looked at Data and thought back to Deanna's advice from a few days before. She would just have to talk to him about it. She took a deep breath and forced herself to focus on the present.

They parted ways after leaving sick bay together. Data was scheduled to help Wesley with recalibration in the sensor room, and Tasha went back to her quarters alone, consumed with her thoughts.

Data and Wesley worked together in companionable silence, speaking only every now and then to share information or ask for assistance. Calibration was a long and laborious process, and making sure every step was completed correctly was vital to the ship's safety. It was their last task before shore leave on the tropical paradise planet Endraglan, and both were completely absorbed in the work.

The door slid open and Commander Riker walked in. He was no sensor specialist. He had only the basic sensor knowledge that all Starfleet graduates learned, but he was a busybody when there was nothing to do. "How can I help?" he asked, swinging his arms up in front of him to clasp his hands together. Data and Wesley smiled at each other knowingly, both aware of his tendency to poke around when he was bored.

"Here," Wesley said, pointing to the empty seat between them. "You can actuate the stabilizing couplers, then we'll finish much faster," he said.

Riker nodded. "Stabilizing couplers," he said to himself as he sat down. He dragged out the words, looking at the wall of blinking modules and thinking back to his Signals and Sensors course at the academy. He quickly caught onto the task. Even though it wasn't his specialty, he was still more than knowledgeable enough to complete the task.

After a few minutes, he had established his rhythm. He smiled at Data and nudged him with his elbow. "Hey. Heard you've got a girlfriend," he said, trying and failing to speak quietly. Wesley's head turned immediately. His mouth opened into a look of shock and delight.

"Data! Really? That's great news! Who is she?" he asked, his voice charged with excitement. If Data could get a girlfriend, there was hope for him yet.

Data stopped his calibration, lowering his arms to the desk. He turned to Riker, looking mildly annoyed. Riker held up his palms, the universal "sorry" gesture, and grinned angelically.

"I do not know if she would consider herself my girlfriend," he said, turning to Wesley. "We spend time together."

Riker raised an eyebrow. He was about to say that's not what he had heard, but thought better of it. He wished he could send Wesley away to another room so he could grill Data for details in private, but the calibration was vital. He was surprised to hear that their relationship was still on a casual basis.

Wesley beat him to the punch. "Do you want her to be your girlfriend, Data?" he asked, his expression confused. Riker leaned back, beaming at Wesley for asking.

Data looked from Riker's face back to Wesley before answering. "Yes, I do."

"So why don't you just ask her?" Wesley responded. Riker looked at Wesley, his grin growing.

"My thoughts exactly, Data," he said, swiveling his chair around to face the android. Both humans were looking at him expectantly.

"Perhaps I will," he said, then pointedly turned away from both of them and began working on his sector again.

Later, when the work was complete, Data invited Tasha to his quarters. She sat heavily on his couch, sighing and trying to think of the best way to begin the conversation. Data, picking up on her body language, sat across from her, concerned. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her, frowning. This is not how he had expected the conversation to begin. She gritted her teeth, feeling a rush of guilt. This should have been a celebratory moment for him. She was happy for him, over the moon, but she couldn't bear to be stuck wondering.

"Data," she started, leaning back and away from him, trying to calm herself. "What are we?" She immediately grimaced for phrasing her question so poorly, but better words wouldn't come to her.

Data blinked, palms down on the tops of his thighs. He sat up straighter, frowning. "What do you mean? We are a human and an android," he answered, fully aware that his response had little to do with the question she had asked, but unable to do any better. Her question was indecipherable.

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head. "I'm trying my best, but this is… difficult for me. I mean, what is our relationship? What do you want from being with me?" she clarified, still struggling to make her meaning clear. She felt as though she was humiliating herself. She'd had more than her fair share of flings, one night affairs, and casual hookups, but she'd never had to define a relationship before. It had never felt necessary, or like something she wanted. She knew she would receive no judgment from Data, but that didn't stop her from sounding like a fool in her own mind.

Data was still perplexed. "I want to spend time with you. To get to know you better. Is that not what you want?" he asked, trying to make sense of her questions.

"Yes, that's what I want too, Data," she said, finally relaxing enough to smile. "I just… today, with Dr. Crusher…" she trailed off, looking away, her smile fading. Data leaned forward, prompting her to continue. She met his eyes. "I know that I'm never going to want children. The abortion only strengthened my decision. I don't want to hold you back if that's something you want," she said. Now that she had finally made it to the point, the words gushed out of her. She was relieved when she had finished talking.

Data lifted his chin slightly, considering her words. "You would break up with me and allow me to pursue fatherhood with someone else?" he asked, his expression neutral. Tasha's chest tightened. She clenched her fists on top of her thighs, but she nodded.

"Yes, of course I would," she answered honestly. "Data, I… I've never been so close to another person. I only want you to be happy. If being with me would keep you from happiness, I couldn't bear it." She couldn't look at him now.

Data took a few moments before responding. Now it was his turn to be coy. He had explained to her before, briefly, that emotions like happiness were out of his grasp, but this conversation seemed an inappropriate time to revisit the idea. Perhaps the feeling he had when they were together was happiness. He certainly preferred her company over anyone else's, but he had no benchmark to compare against.

He thought of the human children he had met in his twenty-five years. Most of them were learning how to be human, just like him. He was in no position to be in charge of the upbringing of a child, and he wasn't sure he even wanted to be.

He looked at Tasha, his expression dead serious. He saw her jaw set as if in anticipation of a blow. He wanted her to be happy, and to be near that happiness. Perhaps his mind would change in the future, but right now he couldn't imagine ever wanting anything other than her. He reached for her hands and held them. They were cold, not quite trembling, but definitely unsteady.

He met her gaze. "I am pleased that I am capable of reproduction, but I do not think I will choose to pursue it. To tell the truth, I am relieved that you feel the same. I do not wish to be parted from you for any reason," he said. He stood and crossed the divide between them, sitting next to her. She fell into his arms and they kissed, holding each other close.

"Oh, Data…" she said. "I only want to be with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be updating on Tuesdays until the story is complete.


End file.
